jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jurassic Park IV: Revenge Of The T-Rex
Hi Tootless99, At last a real fan fiction. It is far better than anything I've seen soon far. MismeretMonk 14:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Glad you like it. I always did enjoy writing stories Toothless99 18:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi T99, CLonehunter here. Thanks for taking an interest in the wiki, and creating this fan fic. Very nice so far. Hoiwever to keep things neat I suppose, or perhaps to benefit your story, perhaps you could move the pictures from Media to the corresponding chapters that they are meant for (Unless of course the chapter they are for are not written yet) Other than that, keep up the work on your fanon. Thank you :) Mr. Clonehunter(Report your W.M.D.) 17:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I've moved the images. Glad you like the fanfiction Toothless99 18:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) My Opinion It was good but i didnt like the fact that alan grant desided to go back to isla sorna so easly, also i dont think any parents would want there kids going to isla sorna. but other than that it was great.Lozzy.94 09:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : OK. He got kidnapped next time :) Toothless99 05:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : yer i started reading terror of the seas, pretty good. are you working on a 3rd one ? Lozzy.94 09:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : I will be when I think up an ending to Terror of the Seas. You can see the plot ideas on the article. Feel free to suggest improvements on its talk page. Toothless99 15:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Good story! I read this earlier but only got to writing this now. I agree with Lozzy.94 that Grant wouldn't be persuaded back onto the island so easily, but I liked the rest of it. The Deinodon idea's great, and as for the first section---finally! T-rex beats the Spino bigtime. For just that it's a 5-star fanfic. Styracosaurus Rider 17:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : : : Neat story, except the title doesn't really make sense. What exactly is the T-rex avenging. Also, I don't think the Spino should be quite so weak. I mean, I think T-rex deserves a rematch as much as any other JP fanatic, but I think Spino should at least have been capable of putting up a fight. Perhaps have him injure the T-rex, and then just as it seems the T-rex is going to get killed, BOOM! Surprise ending. Most of my T-rex vs. Spino fanfics have it done like that. Also, Deinodon isn't fictional, it is a real genus of tyrannosaurid dinosaur, albeit poorly known, with the only fossil remains being a couple of teeth. Other than that, this story is excellent, 4/5 stars! 16:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice T-rex got that spino good! I love it but Alan agreed to go to Sorna too easy. Boring, Pointless Spinosaurus Bashing T-Rex Godfic... yawn. Peenut2k7 (talk) 02:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) : ...I don't want to cause any trouble but it seems that Peenut2k7 here is trying to pick a fight with this original commenter. As a matter of fact he seems to have picked dozens of fights. Could someone do something about it? People need to be civil in my opinion... Eds+Godzilla (talk) 17:32, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm not attacking anybody, or attempting to pick fights. It just feels noone on this wiki knows what criticism is besides ReturnOfTheKing and me, and people make false accusations of us. Peenut2k7 (talk) 06:34, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :How am I involved? :TheReturnOfTheKing - O_o I'm watching… 03:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Because you know how to write criticism without making people angry? Oh, thanks! I thought I was being referred to in a negative contest :P TheReturnOfTheKing - O_o I'm watching… 23:48, November 7, 2013 (UTC)